Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk5)
The Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk5) is the fifth generation model of the Volkswagen Golf GTI hot hatch series. It entered full-scale production in 2004. Volkswagen equipped the car with a 2.0 litre direct-injected inline-four with minimal turbo lag. This was achieved by its power unfolding, which is similar to that seen from naturally aspirated engines. The Mk5 Golf GTI was the first model to provide an optional dual-clutch transmission known as DSG (Double Shift Gearbox). For the 2006 model year, the Mk5 Golf lineup included the R32, a more powerful sporting model with AWD and a six-cylinder engine. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Volkswagen Golf GTI appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and can be purchased for 35,000 cash. It is available from the beginning of the career. A special variant of the GTI, driven by Blacklist racer #15 Sonny, can be obtained by the player via a pink slip marker. The Golf GTI is capable of reaching the highest top speed of all starter cars and featured with the most balanced performance statistics. However, it can only be purchased with the extra cash provided by a Need for Speed: Underground 2 save game file. If fully upgraded, the GTI can reach a top speed of 239 mph (385 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' The Volkswagen Golf GTI appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 and can be purchased for 20,000 cash. It is unlocked from the beginning of the career. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Volkswagen Golf GTI can be found in the game files of Need for Speed: Carbon. The model is fully customisable with the exception of some Autosculpt parts or refined performance. It has four body kits although they all have missing elements and textures. Since only the mesh of the car is in the game files, it has no performance parts. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Volkswagen Golf GTI appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City and is unlocked once the player defeats Marcus. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Volkswagen Golf GTI appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 vehicle and costs $23,000. It is unlocked from the beginning of the career and can be upgraded to tier 1. The Golf GTI appears with a high stability rating along with decent acceleration and top speed. ''Special Variants'' In the Battle Machine Challenge in Nevada Highway, the player may use a specially modified GTI that reappears in Texas within the challenge. Upon completion of the race day, the player may pick the car or a Nissan 350Z. A Coca Cola Zero themed GTI with upgraded Tier 2 performance for Grip can also be unlocked by the player via entering the cheat code 'ZEROZEROZERO' at the code menu. Under the "Bonus" section of selectable cars for Race Day mode, players may pick a Golf GTI with a tier 3 drag setup. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Volkswagen Golf GTI appears also in the PlayStation Portable, iOS, and Windows Phone releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. It is driven by Hector Maio in the PlayStation Portable release. The Volkswagen Golf GTI appears in the game files of the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. The model is fully customisable, including four body kits, with the exception of some Autosculpt parts or refined performance. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Volkswagen Golf GTI appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 1 vehicle with a rating of 2.60 and costs $23,000. It has great handling traits and good acceleration, but cannot be upgraded with a Works conversion kit, as opposed to the Volkswagen Scirocco 2.0 TSI. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Golf GTI appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Class D vehicle with a D 245 rating and costs $18,000. Trivia *The Legends update for ''Need for Speed'' (2015) features a Sonny entitled pre-set wrap for the 1976 Mk1 Golf GTI that is inspired by Sonny's Golf GTI from Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Gallery NFSMWVolkswagen_GolfGTiMk5Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWVolkswagen_GolfGTiMk5Sonny.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Sonny's) NFSMW510Golf.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' NFSMW510GolfSonny.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' (Sonny's) NFSCVolkswagenGolfGTI.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCOTC_VokswagenGolfGTI.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSPSVolkswagenGolfGTIMk5.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSVolkswagenGolfGTIMk5Grip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Battle Machine - Grip) NFSPSVolkswagenGolfGTIMk5Grip2.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Battle Machine - Grip (Alternative)) NFSPSVolkswagenGolfGTIMk5BonusDrag.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drag) NFSPSVolkswagenGolfGTIMk5CokeZero.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Coke Zero) NFSUCWiiCutGTI.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Wii) NFSUCPSPGolfGTI.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUCPSPGolfGTIHector.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable - Hector's) Nfsshiftgolfgti.JPG|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSS2UGTIMK5.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UGTiMk5Works.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works)